I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices for items such as clothing, watches, power tools, and other articles having an aperture through which a strap may be passed. The strap forms a loop through the item and is then locked in place by a mechanism passing through an aperture in the strap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security device having an asymmetric locking mechanism, as well as an internally disposed electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag therewithin and a asymmetric key for unlocking the locking mechanism.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In an effort to thwart or eliminate the theft of items offered for sale in stores, retailers have for years worked toward tagging such articles with devices having improved security characteristics. Some devices are rather large and have cumbersome attachment means for securing the device to the item. Some devices are not easily removed from the item at the checkout counter.
To further reduce the likelihood of thievery, some security devices include electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags disposed within the security device so that an alarm will sound within the retail store if a thief attempts to leave the premises without having the store clerk remove or disable the EAS tag.
The security devices must be easily removed from the items sold at the checkout counter prior to the customer leaving the store such that the EAS does not sound. Some thieves have found means to open or remove the devices such that items can be stolen easier. A security device with an EAS and a secure lock which can be easily opened with the proper key but hard to open by other means, is needed by the retail industry.